


dancer in the dark

by mido



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, M/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: FK: atem i think i’m missing something important here





	dancer in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> a ygostuck au. i know everyone's done this by now but i recently got back into dm and revamped my old ygostuck au... i've grown really invested in it.

\-- friendlyKismet [FK] began pestering improbusSarcophagi [IS] at 02:41 --

FK: atem!  
IS: Yes?  
FK: how has your day been!  
IS: It has gone well; might I ask why you are excited to the degree you are?  
FK: i got your present today! of course i’m excited!!!  
IS: Have you opened it yet? I’d love to know your reaction.  
FK: not yet... i wanted to open it while you were online so you could experience it firsthand!  
FK: but you’re here so i will now!  
IS: I’m quite giddy myself too, actually, knowing that you received it.  
IS: I hope it’s to your liking…  
IS: Yugi?  
FK: ATEM WHAT IS THIS  
IS: ...You dislike it?  
FK: no of course not!!! just  
FK: how much did this cost!!!!!!!!!  
FK: i’ve never even seen *one* pearl in person before much less this many!  
IS: I assure you that many exclamation marks isn’t necessary.  
IS: I picked them out myself, obviously.  
IS: I wanted to preserve the authenticity, so I refrained from sanding them to a uniform shape.  
FK: you… you mean you bought them yourself??  
FK: how do you even have that much money!!!! are you rich and you never told me??  
IS: I am of nobility, yes.  
IS: I thought my text color was indicative of that.  
FK: what?  
FK: ARE THESE REAL GEMS HOLY COW ATEM  
IS: And here I was thinking you were ignoring them purposely.  
FK: of course not!!! i didn’t even notice them because the pearls caught me off guard!!  
IS: I suppose it makes sense you’ve never seen such luxury, with your blood and whatnot.  
FK: …  
FK: was that an insult?..  
IS: I didn’t mean to offend you, I thought that you would figure the same?  
FK: how would you even know my social status??  
IS: Your text color? You’re hemotyping, I had presumed?  
IS: Am I missing something?  
FK: ...blood-typing???  
IS: Yes, I do it as well.. so do most everyone here. The only one that comes to mind that refrains from such is Bakura.  
IS: I thought it common, was I wrong?  
FK: you type with your blood?????  
IS: Not with my actual blood, silly.  
IS: I type in my blood color. I had assumed you did the same.  
FK: …  
FK: your blood is  
FK: pink??  
IS: Fuschia, but yes.  
IS: The highest on the hemospectrum.  
IS: Weren’t you taught this by your lusus, or the schoolfeed?  
FK: atem i think i’m missing something important here  
FK: what’s a lusus??  
FK: or a schoolfeed, or a hemospectrum??  
FK: and what do you mean your blood is fuschia??  
IS: How have you survived without a lusus…?  
IS: You prove intriguing once more.  
IS: Very well, I’ll talk as if you were a wiggler.  
FK: …?  
IS: The hemospectrum, as all trolls know, is the spectrum of blood colors able to manifest in any troll of certain bloodlines.  
IS: It starts with the lowbloods, rust, bronze, and mustard; then the midbloods, olive, teal, cerulean, and indigo; then the highbloods, purple, violet, and fuschia.  
IS: Personally I am a highblood, as I possess the highest shade of fuschia imaginable, comparable only to the Empress. I’m the next heir, you know.  
IS: Lusii are the beasts that choose and protect a wiggler that has made it through the trials in the Mother Grub’s caverns. They will only choose a wiggler the same shade as themselves.  
IS: They are, from thereon out, responsible for the life of the troll they’ve chosen. My lusus’s name is Ak’mkanon, and he’s what has stood between certain death via the Empress and myself since my birth.  
IS: But to get back on track, and answer the last of your questions; the schoolfeed is what young trolls gain their worldly knowledge from, after their last molt. It’s a pipe that enters our thinkpans and inserts what we will need to know, whether it be later in life or immediately.  
IS: Does this all make sense to you?  
IS: ...  
IS: Yugi?  
FK: sorry i’m here i’m just kind of  
FK: confused?  
FK: you said you were a troll? aren’t those mythical creatures or something??  
IS: Quite the opposite. If we were mythical, I wouldn’t be talking to you right now, would I?  
FK: yes i know… but still  
FK: this all sounds just a bit… crazy???  
FK: you don’t seem the type to go this far for a joke! so i’m still on the fence about whether you’re sincere or not.  
FK: and don’t think that that means i think you’re lying!! this is just a lot of information to take in at once  
IS: I understand. I suppose I was wrong in my assumption that you were of troll bloodlines as well, aha.  
FK: i’m human!! at least i think i am…  
FK: no, i’m sure i am!  
IS: Ah, that clears up many things.  
IS: I’ve never actually spoken to a human before, though, so learning I’ve been contacting one for months on end is quite a surprise.  
IS: Bakura refuses to allow me to talk to his favorite one, it’s a boy named Ryou; though I suppose the chances of you knowing him are extremely slim…  
FK: bakura?  
IS: I’m sure you’ll meet him eventually.  
FK: and i do know someone named ryou, i have his handle on my chumlist!  
FK: he doesn’t exactly live closeby though…  
IS: Hmm.  
FK: ?  
IS: Nothing. You just keep intending on making me more and more interested in you, don’t you?  
IS: Ah, I almost forgot! Your gift-- are you fond of it?  
FK: oh my god of course i am! though i think you definitely spent WAY too much money on it, so i’m going to have to pay you back!  
FK: these gems are rubies, right? those aren’t cheap at all!!!  
FK: i’m going to have to get a job and it’s all your fault!  
IS: Aha. Rubellite, actually. See how they’re slightly pinker?  
FK: STILL i’m sure they cost tons!!  
IS: I simply asked Ak’mkanon if he’d allow me some of his, it’s nothing you have to stress over.  
IS: And I suppose since you won’t acknowledge the mammothbeast in the room  
IS: Wait a minute.  
FK: mammothbeast?  
IS: Oh my god, I’ve just made a fool of myself.  
IS: Couldn’t you have told me you were human sooner?  
FK: i thought you were human too, atem!! our species isn’t something we bring up often!!  
IS: Ah… how embarrassing.  
IS: This is just too embarrassing!  
FK: what’s the problem?  
IS: Do you see the shape of the rubellite I encrusted into your choker?  
FK: yes, it’s a heart, right?  
FK: why are you embarrassed about that? anzu writes little hearts on all the notes she gives me in class!  
IS: I doubt she has the same meaning I’m attempting to grasp in mind.  
FK: …  
FK: is this a proposal?!?!  
IS: Ah, I’m blushing just reading this…  
IS: But, I presume that you won’t understand unless I explain it outright.  
IS: Yugi, would you… argh, I must be pink as a peacock.  
IS: Would you do me the honor of becoming my matesprit?  
FK: ...what’s a matesprit?

**Author's Note:**

> any questions can be directed to the comments or @massmurderrefrain on tumblr, my explanation post (the only one so far) is tagged #hs au on there


End file.
